Leave Out All The Rest
by Junjou-chan
Summary: There are reasons demons do not sleep; we see what humans don't want to see...we see the future. It will be hard on both my young master and I, but it is apparent he promises me this...he has to before the end of tonight. SebaCiel, YAOI! CHARACTER DEATH


**J-C: Hello everyone! Long time no see right? *ducks as kunai is thrown at head***

**~Sasuke~ Are you psycho? You go and write a one-shot instead of updating Broken or One Hell of a Master?**

**Naruto: Are You trying to be killed by your readers J-C?**

**J-C: Chill guys! I'm almost done with the next updates for them...but I really wanted to make an attempt at writing a one-shot...**

**Naruto: So why didn't you practice with yours truly and his lovable uke?**

******J-C:** **Because this idea randomly popped in my head as I was taking a shower today, and I had to type it up before I completely forgot it...and if I didn't, it would've completely hindered my writing for both of my other fanfictions (which will be updated either at the end of this week or the beginning of next week, I swear!). AND, BECAUSE SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! ^0^**

**~Sasuke~ So you celebrate by writing a Kuroshitsuji one-shot?**

**J-C: Exactly! Now, I have some more writing to do, so I'm just gonna let the Warnings and Disclaimer introduce themselves!**

******Warnings: Be careful! Violence may burn you, BoyxBoy love may cause some to undergo heat stroke, sexual situations/themes may cause you to sweat, character death! may induce drowning, and language may help to cool you off! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Well, since it's only the beginning of my summer vacation, I haven't had time to challenge the creator of Kuroshitsuji...so for now, I still do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**J-C: Alrighty, and just to clear some things up, anything that's bolded (summer vacation!) is emphasis and (XXX) means scene/time change. That's about it for this one-shot...**

**Naruto: Happy reading! ^-^**

* * *

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**Written By: Junjou-Chan**

I did not wake with a start. I am sure that beings of a lesser species, such as humans, would have after experiencing what I had just awakened from.

Now, do not get me wrong. I have neither hate nor bitterness to the human race. In fact, I find them quite amusing. The way they struggle through their existence, allowing the most pettiest of things to get in their way or pull them down, is positively delightful. That, of course, is why my race exists and will continue to exist for as long as humans desire and lust after their lofty ideals.

It is the reason why the young master called on me. He waits for the day when he can savor his revenge on the people who put him, for lack of better word, through hell.

Demons, of course, have our own desires and lusts. In fact, we are the embodiments of what the humans call the Seven Deadly Sins: pride, avarice or greed, envy, wrath or anger, lust, gluttony, and sloth.

I, for one, desire and lust after my young master's soul. It has to be one of the most delectable and sin-ridden souls I have ever had the pleasure to make a contract with.

Ah, the young master. He is the reason why I feel such a crushing weight on my chest at the moment. I am sure there is a word for it…guilt? Fear, perhaps? Regardless of the technical term for the way I feel, the point is this feeling is the reason why I do not sleep like humans, like my young master is currently doing. I do not know this solely based on the fact that it is two in the morning; I can feel his subconscious mind is currently wrapped in a mist of sorts. I am quite sure he is not an opium user, so it can only mean he is currently dreaming. The mist is white and sparkly, so he is dreaming of pleasant things tonight.

Depending on the look and color of the mist, I can tell what my young master is dreaming of. It is how he wakes up to find me at his bedside after he experiences one of his many nightmares. The mist is a reddish-black color, like diseased blood, and there are usually several bolts and flashes of lightning throughout the mist. Occasionally, I "hear" tormented screams. I have never discovered who is screaming, but I am certain it is not my young master.

Although he is not undergoing a nightmare, I must go to his bedside. It is evident I go there as soon as possible…before I forget what I just dreamed of. Well, not forget…but I would most likely put it to the back of my mind. A bitter taste, almost like the taste of metal, settles in my mouth every time I think of it.

There are reasons as to why demons do not "require" sleep. I call it a luxury, which in some cases it can be. In this case, it is not. When demons sleep, we do not "dream" in the human sense. What can we possibly dream of?

Ah, it appears as if there is a break in the mist surrounding my young master's mind. He is not waking up; he is merely stirring. But this is a prime opportunity for me to go to him. He becomes quite irritable when I wake him up from his sleep.

I swiftly move from my bed; there is no need for me to make up the bed or even fix the covers since I was just lying on top of them. I move to the mirror and take in my current appearance. I look flawless as usual. Oh, it appears I have spoken too soon. I reach a gloved hand to a strand of hair and move it back into its proper place. I then smooth out a wrinkle on the front of my suit jacket and proceed to rub the sleep out of the corner of my eyes. Now, I look flawless. If I do not keep up appearances, the young master will sense something is wrong, and he might panic. I do not want for that to happen.

I walk quickly, but quietly, in an attempt to get to my destination in a timely manner without waking up the other inhabitants of the manor. While I walk to my lord's room, I keep the "dream" fresh in my mind. I force myself to remember every painstaking detail. This is for my own sake; I will not tell him what I dreamed of. He would most likely scoff. That reaction is not entirely his fault of course; he is only human. But it is highly important that I ask him for these favors. I hope he does not wave them off; it is essential that he fulfills these favors. If he can, then my mind will be put at ease.

I have finally arrived at his door. I know it did not take me longer than one or two minutes to get here, but it felt like it took an eternity. I listen intently; I can hear the rustle of sheets. He is still soundly sleeping. I am pleased with myself for not bringing a candle with me. My eyes can instantly adjust to changing light and darkness; a human's cannot.

I slowly reach for the doorknob and quickly, but silently, turn the knob. I step softly into the moonlit room and gently close the door behind me. My sensitive ears instantly pick up the sound of his soft and steady breathing. His back is currently facing me, but I can tell he is relaxed. I move swiftly to the side of my young master's bed. I am now looking at his front. Perhaps it was the trick of the moonlight, but he looks almost heavenly. His side rises and falls gently. His eyelashes brush gently against the tops of his cheeks. Although I do not encourage disorder, his sleep-mussed hair only adds to his beauty. His tiny hand is curled in a fist in front of the bottom of his face. His mouth is slightly open; I can feel his breath even though I am standing at least ten inches away from him. His face is the mask of peace and serenity.

It is rare for me to see my young master like this. For a moment, I think that I may have entered the wrong room, or this child lying in my young master's bed is an imposter. Subconsciously, I know this is my lord. I know the minute he opens his eyes, his face will transform into a mask of cool indifference. Of course, I can see right behind his mask to the child inside of him. He attempts to look braver, older, than he truly is. I find his attempts at maturity and indifference to be quite cute.

I sigh silently and get down on one knee. I am now level with his sleeping face. I almost consider leaving his room and retiring to my quarters to allow him to sleep. I stop myself; I have to do this. If I do not, it will only cause more problems later on. I lean forward as if I am about to kiss him and move to his ear.

Gently, I whisper, "Young master, please wake up."

It appears as if my words have had no effect on him. Ah, I have spoken too soon once again. The mist around his subconscious is steadily being dissipated. I wait patiently for the signs of waking up. A soft groan escapes his lips before his face scrunches up almost as if he is in deep concentration. His body scrunches up as well before he entirely relaxes. Finally, his eyes open. The one bearing the proof of our contract shows no emotion or sleepiness. I focus my attention on his normal eye. The more I look at it, the more I find it beautiful. When I first saw it, I thought it hideous compared to the one with the contract. But as I look at it now, I cannot help but think of a clear sky or the depths of the ocean.

He squints his eyes. Perhaps I should have closed the curtains; it appears as if the light from the moon is too much for his eyes to handle. He blinks a few times before he finally focuses on me. A look of irritation and slight surprise forms on his face. I cannot help but softly smile at his expression. He locks eyes with me for a moment.

"What time is it?" he asks groggily. I reach for the watch in my pocket and open it. I read the time and place it back in its proper place before focusing on my master again.

"2:35 a.m. young master," I respond softly. A look of confusion flits across his face.

"Do I have a letter of urgency from the queen?" he asks. I slowly shake my head.

"An appointment with someone?" he inquires again. I, once again, shake my head no. He looks honestly bewildered for a moment before a cold look forms on his face. Ah, there is the expression I have come to know well.

"Then," he pauses to yawn, "What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" he finishes with annoyance. I gently smile.

"I merely wish to speak with you," I say. He frowns, and his brow scrunches.

"Can't this wait till the morning Sebastian?"

I shake my head, again, and look him straight in the eyes. "It cannot," I respond seriously. Surprise and slight curiosity become present on his face. That is good. If I can hold his attention, hopefully he will listen to what I have to ask of him. I move from my position on the floor and perch myself on the edge of his bed. He yawns and stretches his body before sitting up to look at me. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares me down.

"This had better be important Sebastian…," he grumbles moodily. I resist the urge to smile; it appears as if every time I smile, it annoys or angers him. I want him to think I am serious this time. I start off slowly. I want to make sure he is fully awake before I get to the reason why I disturbed his rest.

"Do you know why demons do not require sleep?" I ask softly.

"Hah?" he responds. Before he can reprimand me, I quickly push forward.

"It is because when we sleep, we do not dream…" I continue. He looks into my eyes and growls lowly.

"Although I find this topic fascinating so far," he rolls his eyes, suggesting otherwise, "is it really so important for you to describe to me the sleeping habits of demons **right now**?" he finishes angrily. I continue on as if I did not hear him.

"We see visions of the future," I say. Whatever biting remark he was about to say is quickly suppressed. Curiosity is now present in his eye.

"The future?" he asks. I nod once. He looks deep into my eyes; I look deep into his own. The last few wisps of his sleep-mist are finally dissipating. A look of realization crosses his face. I am glad I chose someone who is not…dense to be my master.

"Did you sleep tonight Sebastian?" he asks slowly. I nod again. I almost feel like a robot; I am either shaking or nodding my head after nearly every question he asks. He leans forward slightly with a look of pure interest in his eye.

"You saw the future?" he questions in an awed voice.

"Yes," I say. He bites his bottom lip and chews on it for a moment.

"Whose future did you see? Mine?" he asks, his voice a tad softer than it was before. I shake my head no. He pauses for a moment and appraises me. I do my best to look completely emotionless. I allow his one blue eye to sweep over me. He is a very observant child; I must be careful not to reveal anything in my body language. He may be the only human who has been able to see through me before. This time, however, it appears as if I have stumped him. He leans back against his headboard.

"So if it wasn't my own future you saw…" his eyes widen, "You saw your own future didn't you?"

Ah, there is the young master I have come to admire. I once again resist the urge to smile.

"Indeed, young master," I respond quietly. Another moment of silence passes between us. I break the silence this time.

"Is something troubling you, young master?" I inquire as a loyal butler would. He shifts uncomfortably before looking over to the window.

"You must've dreamed of something…terrible…or something that has to do with me. Or else you wouldn't be here right now? Am I right?" I say nothing. I have discovered that sometimes silence is the best answer to questions. He stiffens at my lack of response and turns to me. A small smirk forms on his face.

"Unless you just had a bad dream and have decided to come running to your master out of pure fright. I never imagined you to be that type of…thing Sebastian," he mocks. I show no visible response. He is currently in denial; I allow for him to insult me, although his comment has stung my pride. As if I would ever do something as degrading and shameful as run to a **human** to calm my fears! His smirk slowly slides off his face. He looks down at his hands. I watch as they clench the bed sheets.

"Well?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. It is now my turn to insult him.

"Well what, young master? Surely you have been tutored on the proper use of the English language," I say as sweetly as possible. He growls and clenches the sheets tighter in his fists. It appears as if I have struck a chord. He should know better than to insult the likes of me.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream or not?" he hisses.

"I cannot do that young master," I quickly respond. He looks up; obviously, my response has surprised him.

"Why not?" he questions in a demanding tone.

"Humans were not meant to see the future. If they could, they would surely go insane from paranoia and do everything in their power to prevent it from happening. Or they would foolishly deny the truth and continue on with their daily lives," I explain. He narrows his eyes.

"Tell me your dream Sebastian," he demands. I shake my head. It is very rare for me to disobey my master; the surprise on his face at being disobeyed is almost comical. He clenches his teeth. I watch as his fists clench even tighter in his sheets.

"Tell me," he orders again. I, again, refuse him. I warily watch as his contracted eye begins to glow. I prepare myself for his order.

"Sebastian, I or-"

"I want you to promise me something Ciel," I quickly cut him off. The use of his name stops him dead in his tracks. He looks at me as if I have grown a second head. I have never used his name before, but I knew it was the only way to stop him. His mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water. I have just now discovered my master is quite comical when he is surprised.

"I have never asked of anything from you before…except now. I cannot tell you my dream because I wish not to, so please do not push me to tell you. I came here tonight to ask for your promise. Not because I am frightened…however, if you can promise me this, I will feel at ease," I finish. He blinks at me. For once, he looks his age. He looks lost, confused, and dare I say, frightened. Well, maybe not frightened. The glow in the eye with the contract slowly fades, and I silently breathe a sigh of relief.

"W-What do you want me to promise Sebastian? You can at least tell me that much…" he trails off. I look into his eyes and smile reassuringly.

"But of course; I would never expect for my master to promise something when he doesn't know what exactly it is," I say. A silence settles over us again. He nods his affirmation, and I smile gently before speaking.

"Tonight, I dreamed I…was missing. If I recall, you quite scared. No one listened; no one cared. When I was done dreaming, I woke with…fear. I felt this way because I realized I had no legacy to leave behind. I have already been beaten before; I have shared all the things I've created. But still, I know no one will remember me for those things. I may look strong, young master, but I am not all the way to the fibers of my being. I've never been perfect, although it may seem so. Don't look at me like that young master, you aren't perfect either. Because you asked, young master, I want you to know, when I go missing, to not be afraid. Promise me you will not be afraid. Promise me you will forget…all the wrong I have ever done; help me to leave behind some reasons for people to miss me. Do not resent me; if you ever feel empty, lost, or alone, promise me you will keep me in your memory…and leave out all the rest. Promise me you'll leave out all the rest. Forget all the hurt you've learned to hide so well, and please don't pretend someone can save me…because, young master, when that time comes, I cannot be saved. I cannot be like you," I finished.

A suffocating silence envelops us. My lord refuses to look at me. For whatever reason, I am not sure. He looks out the window again. Out of the corner of his eye, he looks at me. I hold my breath, waiting, hoping, he will fulfill this promise. He shakily smirks before turning his head to fully face me.

"Honestly Sebastian, y-you act as if you're going to d-die or something outrageous like that," he nervously says before softly chuckling. I have disturbed him; I can see it in his crystal blue eye. The promise I am asking him to make is a serious one. For a moment, I think maybe it is too much to ask of him. I stop myself again; if there is one person on this mortal world I can ask such a favor from, it is him and only him.

"But that's impossible! You can't die because of the contract we have between us…" he continues. He is attempting to comfort himself more than to comfort me. When silence is his only response, he begins to move. I watch with shock as he curls in on himself. He brings his legs ups and rests his head on his knees. He wraps his arms around his legs and tucks his head so his closed eyes rest on his knee caps. For my lord to act so out of character takes me completely by surprise. When he begins to tremble, I truly become worried for his emotional and mental stability.

"Young master…" I begin but he raises his hand to stop me. I promptly shut my mouth and allow for him to take all the information in I just thrust upon him moments ago. He is shaking his head back and forth as his tiny body continues to shake. A feeling of compassion washes over me.

Now, I must clear something up at this very moment. Demons are not emotionless, heartless, creatures. That seems to be a common misconception that cannot be farther from the truth. We demons merely express our emotions in ways humans cannot understand. In fact, it is my firm belief that demons have more emotions than humans do; however, we are not incapable of converting our emotions into actions humans can understand.

I reach out and pull my young master to me without second thought. He freezes instantly; he probably thought I was incapable of doing such a thing. I wrap my arms around his stiff body and bury my face in his hair. He smells of lavender and honey butter; the lavender must be from the soap I used earlier in the evening to clean his body. The honey butter is the soap I used a few nights ago to clean him. These familiar scents help to calm me; it appears as if it is having the opposite effect on him.

"Young master…" I say in an attempt to calm him.

"No…no…" he responds shakily. I loosen my grip and remove my face from his hair. His shaking is more violent than before the longer he remains in my arms.

"No…don't touch me Sebastian. Don't touch me…don't…" his voice is beginning to rise in volume. I completely release him. He pushes me away and scrambles to the top of his bed. He grabs onto his favorite pillow and crushes it to his chest. I hide my hurt behind my emotionless mask and move completely onto his bed. He freezes as I move. I reach out my hand to him and call out to him.

"Young master…"

"NO, STOP IT DAMNIT! Leave me alone! I can't…don't call me master…don't call my name. Please! I c-can't…just leave me alone Sebastian," he orders, completely covering his ears with his hands and tightly squeezing his eyes shut. I am slowly losing him; I have to find a way to bring him back this moment. He must promise me! I know I am crossing my boundaries as a butler, but I am beginning to feel desperate. I move closer to him and grab his wrists in my hands. I pull them away from his ears, although he is struggling with me the whole time. He refuses to open his eyes as I hold his bony wrists in my hands.

"My lor-"

"I can't do it Sebastian! Please don't make me do it," he is pleading with me now. I blink, completely taken aback by his behavior.

"Do what?" I ask, honestly lost. He continues to writhe and struggle against me. The thought of pinning him to the bed crosses my mind, but I decide not to do it. If I did, it would only cause him to panic. After a few more minutes of struggling, he finally stops moving, but his face is turned away from me.

"Don't make me promise that. Anything but that," he whispers, dare I say, brokenly. I think my eyes are playing tricks on me, because I swear I see tears developing on the outer corners of his eyes.

"Why?" I question carefully. He says nothing for a moment. I release his wrists, realizing if I continued to hold onto them, I could accidently snap them. He rubs his wrists before wrapping his arms around his body. He breathes deeply, obviously trying to regain control of his emotions, and finally opens his eyes to look at me.

"Because if I promise you, then…then your dream will come true. Even though I know it will happen anyway, it will become…more real to me," he shakes his head and looks to the side, "I-I don't want to believe that you can be…killed; that you can die. Because to me, you are the only thing that I can firmly believe in. You are the only one that will stay by my side and never betray me. Not just because our contract says so, but because of what you are. You're supposed to be immortal…invincible…and now, to hear that you are going to die…" he trails off. It is then that I realize something about my young master.

He is just a child.

Such an obvious thing had slipped entirely from my mind as time had gone by. He had conducted himself in such an adult manner, the majority of the time, that the size of his body and his age had suddenly disappeared from my consciousness. But tonight, as I held his tiny wrists in my hand, I subconsciously rediscovered his child-like body. As he curled in on himself and almost broke down, I rediscovered his child-like tendencies and behaviors. Even though he revealed those things to me, I still firmly believe in his ability to make this promise to me. He opens his mouth and I wait to hear what he is going to say next.

"But, you have done much for me over the course of these years that we've been together. It would be almost shameful for me not to be able to grant…your request," he states slowly. Every word he just said is filled with pain; I could tell it took a lot for him to say those words. Yet, I feel elation fill my chest. My young master will not let me down.

Finally, he turns to me and looks me dead in the eyes. With steely determination, he says, "Sebastian Michaelis, my loyal butler, I promise not to be afraid when you leave me. I promise to forget all of your wrongdoings, and I promise to assist you with finding reasons for people to miss you. I will not resent you…" he pauses for a moment and takes a steadying breath before continuing, "I-If I ever feel lonely, empty, or alone, I promise to think of you and keep your memory alive. I will forget all the hurt I've hidden for so long, a-and I-I won't pretend someone can save you…when your time comes. I solemnly swear to leave out all the rest. This is my, Ciel Phantomhive's, promise," he finishes with a strong tone.

Slowly, I feel myself smile. He has promised me in the human way…now, I just have to convince him to promise me in the demon way. I feel pleasure in my chest as I see my young master revert back to his normal self. He crosses his arms in front of his chest with a 'huff' and glares at me.

"There, are you happy now demon?" he asks grumpily.

"Almost," I respond. He bristles at my statement, and I cannot stop myself from smiling widely at his predictable reaction.

"What do you mean almost? Do you realize how hard that was for me you bastard?" he yells angrily. I chuckle, and he narrows his eyes.

"What the hell are you laughing at? I don't find anything remotely funny here…" he growls. I brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"Young master, you have only promised me in the human way. You have yet to promise me in the demon way," I finish lowly. He looks at me as if I have lost my mind. I chuckle inwardly, predicting his expression when I tell him the demons' way of making promises.

"The…demon way?" he asks slowly. I nod and move closer to him.

"What exactly is the demon way of making a promise?" he inquires curiously. I say nothing and continue to move closer to him. When I begin to invade his personal space, he backs away. I do not stop until his back is pressed against the headboard. He is looking at me with suspicion now. I smirk and lean forward. He gasps and turns his head to the side. I pause for a moment. It then occurs to me that it must have looked as if I were going to kiss him. My trademark smirk develops on my face, and I lean until my lips are brushing against his ear.

"Kiss me young master," I whisper huskily. The poor boy nearly jumps out of his skin at the suggestion. He turns to me, his face beginning to redden, and glares.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" he hollers. I put my finger to my lips; the silent way of telling someone to be quieter. I remove my finger after a moment, but I keep my face close to his.

"Young master, that is the way demons promise each other. In order for your promise to me to be complete, you must kiss me," I state. He shakes his head. When he stops that motion, I notice his entire face and the tips of his ears are slowly becoming redder. I find that to be immensely cute.

I am not lying. That is the way demons promise each other. I would not go so far as to lie at a time like this. Besides, I cannot lie even if I wanted to. That fact about myself seems to appear in my master's mind, for his breathing is becoming faster.

"B-B-But, I'm supposed to save my first kiss for my fiancée," he reasons. I smirk and slowly raise my hand to the side of his face.

"This is not a kiss in the human sense my lord. The reason demon's make promises through kissing is because the lips are the most sensitive and intimate part of the human and demon body. During the kiss, the person who is making the promise must promise again using only their emotions. You see, demons first promise in the human way: through words. Then, we kiss as a way to emotionally tie ourselves to the promise we make; therefore, the promise is truly sealed and ultimately kept," I finish explaining. His breathing and heart rate are steadily increasing; this indicates to me that he is going to follow through. That is only to be expected. My young master will never back out of something until it is completely finished. The feeling of elation settles in my heart again.

I bring my other hand to his other cheek and cup his blushing face in my hands. His eyes are darting nervously, refusing to look at me directly. His lips are starting to tremble, and I smile gently.

"H-How am I supposed to do this?" he asks, still refusing to meet my gaze. I focus solely on him and move a little closer until our foreheads are touching. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I will not lie; I am incredibly nervous as well. I have never made a demon promise in my entire lifetime…but I do have experience when it comes to kissing in the human sense. Kissing in the demon sense takes an incredible amount of emotion and focus. We both have to be completely committed or else the promise will be void.

"You and I must bring forth all of our feelings and emotions for one another through this kiss. We can only think of each other…we will express those thoughts and feelings during our kiss. You must remember your promise to me and convert it into how you feel and think about me. I must accept your promise by converting it into how I feel and think about you. If we are doing it correctly, we should each feel a pull in our hearts, and our lips should tingle while we kiss and a little while after. I warn you, it takes a lot of effort and concentration…" I finish with a warning tone. My master's lips tremble even more as his eyes dart even faster.

"W-What happens i-if I mess up?" he asks with uncertainty. I run my thumbs gently along his blushing cheeks and smile reassuringly.

"You won't…" I whisper. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites his bottom lip. He looks as if he is backing away…maybe he will not follow through. I begin to release his face.

Suddenly, he lunges forward and connects his lips with me. The force of impact nearly knocks me off balance, but I stay upright and pull his body as close to mine as possible without crushing him. He straddles my legs and tightens his hold on my head as his fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I tilt my head back so he can kiss me properly. It is apparent he has no experience with kissing, judging by how he went about it and all. I instantly push that thought to the back of my mind as I wrap my arms around his back. I think of the promise I asked of him and how much he means to me.

I am honestly surprised by the amount of emotions I feel for the small boy as I transfer them into the kiss. I think of his strength, his willpower, his determination. I think of how he never gives up, and how he refuses to give up until he exacts his revenge. I remember the times he exercised his authority as the queen's watchdog, and how he swallowed his own fear in order to complete his job. I think of how he works his hardest every day to prove his place as the one and only master of the manor. I recall the times he became frustrated and took out those frustrations on me.

The thought of the times he slaps me invades my senses, and I transfer the feeling of irritation and hurt by biting his bottom lip. I must have bit it harder than I thought for I faintly hear his whimper. I then remember his moments of weakness, and how he would cling to me in the dark after a particularly frightening nightmare. I transfer my feelings of caring into the kiss by licking his lip in a silent apology. He opens his mouth for me with a gasp, and I think harder and intensify my emotions before slipping my tongue in his mouth.

I almost forget the purpose of the kiss as I am temporarily distracted by the taste of the inside of his mouth. It tastes sweet, which reminds me of the desserts I know he secretly loves with a passion. It tastes refreshing, which makes me think of the times he truly surprised me. It is a bit tangy, which serves as a reminder never to get on his wrong side. I wince when my tongue begins to burn. Ah, I should have known. The one emotion that can hurt a demon is present in his mouth, which serves as a portal to his soul.

A darkly, bitter taste touches my tongue, serving as a reminder as to the purpose of the contract we have formed. It is my sincerest wish that I will be able to fulfill his deepest wish for revenge before the purpose of this kiss happens. My burned tongue is cooled by an almost icy sensation, giving me the mental image of my young master's cold expression. But this is merely a shell. A fruity taste hits my tongue next as I continue to explore his mouth, showing his true self. He is still a fun-loving child; he still wishes to be loved and to give love. A feeling of sadness washes over me as I think of how he lost all hopes of ever experiencing such an emotion. But I also feel happy, thinking that if it wasn't for those events taking place, I never would've met him.

He moans softly as I begin to move my tongue in and out of his mouth. He kisses me with desperation and plunges his own tongue into my mouth. I allow for him to explore, hoping he is able to taste and remember things about me as well. He clutches onto me tighter, making his grip in my hair almost painful, jerking me back to the essence of our relationship. My eyes widen (I do not remember ever closing them) as I feel something wet on my face. I continue to kiss my young master as I look at his reddened face…now with tears streaming down his cheeks. It shocks the living daylights out of me…to think of my young master crying from memories of me warms my entire being. I kiss him with new fervor, and his eyes squeeze even tighter as the tears continue to travel down his face.

And then I feel it, a slight, very faint, tug at my heart. But it is not strong enough yet. There is still an element missing. His moans increase along with his sniffling as he attempts to slow his tears and breathe properly. My young master…no.

My Ciel.

There it is; the missing element. I think of his name repeatedly. It resounds through my mind like a mantra, and I pull Ciel's body closer to my own. I think of the joy that fills my heart whenever he truly smiles. I think of the times he showed concern for my well-being…not because he was my master…but because he cared for me as a human being. The tingling sensation settles on my feverishly kissing lips, the tugging at my heart almost becomes a painful pull. Our promise was being made…no, completed. For a moment, I almost wish I could stay this way with Ciel for an eternity. I am discovering that kissing him brings me no greater joy. I could probably kiss him for quite a long time before having to take deeper breaths. Sadly, Ciel is only human. He has his limits. I think of how he tries to push past those limits, and silently hope he can push past this limit for a little longer. The promise is only sealed once our hearts are snapped back into place…figuratively speaking of course. I add my urgency into the mix of emotions, hoping Ciel can understand. He appears to for he begins to kiss me with newfound passion.

Finally, our hearts snap back into place. Simultaneously, we break away from the kiss. The tingling sensation is still present on my lips. Both he and I are out of breath; he more than I. I smile softly at him, and he weakly smiles back. He begins to move out of my embrace. For an odd reason, my instincts take over. Having Ciel in my arms is an amazing feeling. I am instantly addicted to it.

"No," I growl out. His eyes widen, and he gasps in surprise as I forcefully grab the back of his head and crush his lips to my own. His hands fist in my suit jacket as I plunge my tongue into his moist cavern once again. I am like a drunk at a bar; I am intoxicated, but not truly satisfied. He moans as his body begins trembling with pleasure. I smirk into the kiss; it pleases me immensely to know he is enjoying this as much as I. He begins to tease me with his tongue. He will force it into my mouth, and then when I attempt to tangle my own with it, he will quickly jerk it back. I growl dangerously and bite down harshly on his bottom lip. He whimpers loudly, and I lick the droplets of blood that are leaking from the cut in a silent apology.

Eventually, we break away again. Ciel's eyelids are at half-mast, and his blue one is becoming cloudier as time ticks on. I gently push him down so he is now lying under me. He looks up at me and stares deeply into my eyes. I maintain eye contact as I slowly move to conquer his kiss-bruised lips once again. This time, he is ready for me, and I properly demonstrate my knowledge of the French kiss. Our tongues play and dance with one another, while gasps of pleasure and surprise slip past Ciel's lips, and groans and moans emit from my own. I bring one hand under Ciel's hips and push his lower body into my own. He gasps out in surprise and wraps his arms around his neck.

"S-Sebastian, mm-ah," he moans out. I respond with a quiet whisper of his own before gently kissing him. The sound of his name brings tears to his eyes, and I gently brush them from the corner of his eyes. He shakily smiles at me before pulling me down so I am completely covering his body with my own. I silently embrace him as he buries his face in my shoulder and shakes underneath me. I do not allow for my full body weight to rest on him; I would rather not cause him any more pain than he is currently undergoing.

"I-I am sorry Sebastian. Y-You can continue," he whispers gently in my ear. I shake my head and move so I am on my hands and knees over his body. He looks at me with slight confusion.

"Do you not want it Sebastian?" he asks softly. I say nothing as his trembling hands move to the first button of his nightshirt. Bit by bit he reveals more of his milky and unmarked skin to me. My eyes drink in the sight, and my head instantly fills with thoughts of the different ways I could mark his skin. But I stop myself. Although he is trying his best, and I can understand his desperation considering the circumstances, I cannot take him tonight. He may physically want it, but he is not mentally and emotionally stable enough tonight to handle it. I sigh and gently remove his fingers from his nightshirt.

"You have no idea how much I want it Ciel…" I begin huskily. He wiggles his fingers out of my grip and moves to touch at his nether regions.

"Then what are you-" I cut him off again by grabbing his fingers. I bring his hand to my lips and gently kiss each finger and the top of it. His face heats up even more at the gesture.

"Not tonight young master," I say.

"But…" I cut him off this time with a gentle, but firm kiss. I pull away and release his hand.

"Not tonight," I say again. He pouts for a moment before nodding with understanding. He truly smiles at me before leaning up and brushing his lips against mine. I inwardly wince as the touch burns my lips. He lays back down beneath me.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he whispers quietly. I softly smile at him and move from on top of him. I move off of the bed with my lord's eyes following me the whole time.

"If you do not mind young master, I believe it would be in your best interest to allow for me to wash your face," I say, reverting back to butler mode. He blinks before flushing. He turns away from me, but I can see the small nod of approval. I smile and walk into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth. I wet it with cold water and return to my master's bedside. I call gently for him to face me, and he does so reluctantly.

He sits up for me with his legs dangling over the side. I proceed to gently run the wet washcloth over his tear-stained face. When it was clean enough, I remove the cloth from his face and place it in the pocket of my trousers to remind myself to place it with his dirty clothes for later washing. My lord kicks back the messy covers so he is completely exposed. I sigh and lean over to button his nightshirt. He looks intently at me as I finish that task and rearrange the sheets to snugly tuck him in for the rest of the evening. I place a hand over my heart and bow.

"Please excuse the disturbance. Rest well my lord," I say in a formal tone. He nods and remains motionless as I move around the bed and to his door. As my hand touches the doorknob, I hear him gently call my name. I turn around to face him. His back is once again facing me, but his intention is made clear.

"Stay by my side…for the rest of the night," he orders softly. I smile and move to sit on the edge of the bed. After a mental debate with myself, I move underneath the covers to join him. He instantly stiffens, surprised by my boldness. He eventually relaxes when I make no movement. I can tell he is not sleeping; something is still bothering him. I think of things I can say to set his mind at ease. What I said next just slips out naturally.

"Until my time comes, I will always remain at your side. No matter what…even when I am forced to leave your side, I will never truly leave you. You will no longer have to be alone…Ciel," I whisper gently in his ear. He curls up; his whole body is tense. He breaks his own rule and quickly turns over to bury himself in my side. I gently gaze down at him as his hand curls into my suit jacket. I bring my arms around his tiny frame and rub reassuring circles in his back. He trembles, and I can tell he is crying again for I feel the wetness of his tears on my shirt. I kiss the top of his head and pull him closer to me.

"Sleep now Ciel," I gently say. "Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think," I finish.

The double meaning behind those words cut like a knife through my heart.

**XXX**

Contrary to popular belief, demons can be killed. In fact, there are several different ways to kill my race. The most common method is to thrust something of religious value straight through the heart. Since, as I mentioned before, we demons are the embodiments of sin, I am sure one can imagine how that could kill us. We can also die if we are in a house of worship for too long. The prayers and religious artifacts slowly drain our life force…hence why I avoid them at all costs. If someone were to cut off the flow of our powers, which rarely happens, that would instantly kill a demon due to backup of dark magic. If we do not take care of our human bodies, or if our master's die before us, we die as well. Which is why my race ensures the survival of their respective master's, and we take painstaking effort to take care of our bodies.

The final method is the cruelest, and oftentimes occurs by pure accident. It causes the most pain for both the person who kills the demon and the demon him/herself.

My death was a combination of two methods. The most common, and the most cruel.

**XXX**

A sickening crunch fills the room. I stand motionless for a moment before looking down at the wooden cross protruding from my chest. Blood trickles from my lips as I move to kick at the human who has managed to get close enough to seal my fate. The bastard moves, and I kick at the empty air. I stagger as my vision moves in and out of focus. I cough into my hand and watch with slight horror as blood fills the palm. I raise my hand to the wood, but hiss with pain as it is repelled from touching it. I glare at the chuckling human. Only one thought fills my head; I must kill this man.

"Ha! And the infamous Sebastian Michaelis is brought to his knees," the man cackles. As if on cue, I fall to my knees and violently shake as the religious relic's blessings move throughout my body. I raise my head, which is becoming heavier by the second and attempt to lock eyes with him. I can force out the last bit of my power and kill him instantly with a shot to the head. I focus and grunt as I gather all of my power in my eyes. I have absolutely no peripheral vision now; I can only see what it is front of me…and I can barely see that. I close my eyes for a second and quickly open them, releasing my deadly power. The man screams, and I curse before falling on my face. This only causes the cross to go further into my heart, causing me more pain. If I had killed him, he would not have been able to scream.

"B-Bastard! You took out my eye! I'll fuckin' kill you!" the man yells out in pain. I smirk; my smirk freezes when I hear a scream.

"Ah, so the guest of honor has finally arrived. I missed you baby," the man's voice chortles. The sound of a gunshot fills the air, followed by the smell of gun powder. A thud is heard to my right, and the smell of death fills the room. I smile knowingly; I can always count on the young master to aim perfectly, even in times of distress. I cough again and watch as more blood pools on the floor. I must be quite a sight is the thought that crosses my mind.

"S-S-S-S…SEBASTIAN!" my young master screams again. The sound of his boots as he runs to me fades in and out. Everything around me is becoming darker. He falls to his knees by the right side of my body. Trying to save my energy, I allow for the young master to turn my body over. My head is resting on his knees, and his face is looking down at me. I look up at him and weakly smile.

"Y-Young master…your tights…will get dirty with blood," I say weakly. He smirks at me and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…I thought that bastard had killed you…" he begins slowly. I say nothing and focus only on his face. I do my best to memorize every detail…before my eyes can no longer see him.

"Let me just take this cross out…" he says in his business tone. I open my mouth to stop him. I feel his hand wrap around the base of the cross, and he begins to pull. My open mouth emits a blood-curdling scream, shocking my poor master. He instantly stops and looks down at me. The fear on his face makes him look even more like a child.

"S-Sebastian…"

"Do-…Don't," I cough up more blood, and Ciel's eyes widen at the sight of it, "…don't touch it," I say painfully. He blinks and looks at me like I have lost my mind.

"Are you crazy? If I don't take it out, you'll-" he sharply cuts himself off as realization hits him. His face pales before he begins to shake his head.

"Y-You're…no, it can't be. You c-can't be-"

"Yes," I cut him off. I attempt to smile, but the movement is too much for me. I am dying quicker than expected. The bastard must have drenched the cross in holy water, which explains why it is 10x harder to wrench from the center of my heart. My young master bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Why…why did you let him," Ciel begins before choking. I watch as he tries to stop himself from crying. Even at a time like this, he attempts to be strong. I blink slowly and force my eyelids to reopen.

"Y-You should be p-pleased, y-young master. You," I cough again and sigh as more blood runs out of the corners of my mouth. "You killed the last man…you're r-r-r-revenge is finally-"

"I don't care about that!" he shouts out. My eyes widen. The goal he has been working towards since the day I met him has finally been accomplished, and he does not care. I smirk and shakily inhale. My young master never fails to amaze me.

"My revenge means nothing to me now…you can't even complete your part of the bargain…" he trails off and hiccups. I grunt and bring a blood-stained hand up to his cheek. He grabs onto it and presses it to the side of his face. I feel a slow burning sensation and openly wince. If he does not release my hand…

"Sebastian…please don't leave me…I need you…I want you to take my soul," he begs. I rub my hand on his cheek and shake my head back and forth. He shakily moves his own head and kisses the palm of my hand. A sharp burning sensation shoots through my body, and I gasp out in pure pain. He reverts his attention back to me.

"Sebastian…please, there has to be something I can do," he pleads. I smile and motion with my eyes to lean down. He does so, and I lean up a little to whisper in his ear.

"Keep your promise to me…Ciel," I say softly. He snaps his head back as if he were burned. He violently shakes his head back and forth. He squeezes his eyes shut and mouths, 'no' several times. He is crying; his tears are falling on my face, like little droplets of fire. My body is slowly losing its sense of feel, for I am sure the burning would have been multiple times worse than it was at the moment. I want to tell him not to cry for me, but my lips refuse to move.

"S-Someone is coming…you'll be okay Sebastian. Y-Y-You hear me d-demon?" he orders. My eyes lock with his tear-filled ones, and I watch with my pain in my chest as the last bit of hope drains from his eyes. Grief and anguish fill his visible eye, and I watch as two trails make their way down his beautiful face; one is water, the other is blood. Because I am dying, the contract is being voided. He should be able to see out of both of his eyes again once I die. He will never have to wear an eye patch again…

"No one is coming…right, Sebastian?" he asks tonelessly. I say nothing, and his face scrunches up in pain. It is becoming redder; the two trails are becoming thicker. He sniffles in a last attempt to control himself. My head begins to loll to the side as my vision slowly fades away. I will really miss this mortal world…especially my young master…my Ciel.

I stop myself when a fiery sensation courses throughout my body. I am only committing suicide by thinking such thoughts about him. He notices my pain-filled spasm and loses all of his control. He releases my hand and watches as it falls limply at my side. He breaks down and weeps openly and loudly as he clutches onto my head. I can do nothing but lie there. I want to tell him to stop, for he is only causing more pain for me, but I can no longer move. He rests his cheek on my forehead, causing that part of my body to smolder.

"NO! SEBASTIAN! Please don't leave me! PLEASE! Heal yourself, do something! Don't just lay there! My demon…PLEASE!" he yells as he tilts his head back. I can only watch as he mournfully laments, "God…Jesus…anyone! Please, don't make me lose the best thing that's ever happened to me…please! He's my last chance at happiness…at love!" he screams out. As if being stabbed again, more blood leaks out from the corners of my mouth. My hearing is slowly lessening, but I force myself to listen to my master. My vision is almost gone; I can only see his faint outline.

"Do you hear me Sebastian? I LOVE YOU! I love you so much…you're the only one for me! I can't go on without you…don't leave me alone again…please, I can't be alone again. I'm so scared!" he cries. The blood trail is slowly becoming clearer. My time is almost up. Ciel can tell, for I can no longer control my eye muscles, no matter how hard I try. He begins to kiss my face, my lips, my hair, everywhere his lips can reach, with newfound desperation.

It causes the most immense pain to course through my body. Now, I am in no way a masochist, but I immerse myself in the pain Ciel is causing me. I welcome it as my consciousness slowly slips away. I try to send a message to my young master, to remind him of his promise, of our promise.

I strongly believe my last thoughts reached him for his kissing slowly began slowing down. He closes my eyelids for me, just like he did for his aunt, and kisses each one. I faintly hear his voice summoning me one final time, as my life lingers precariously on the edge of death.

"I won't forget my promise to you, Sebastian. So please, don't forget yours to me. Okay? I love you, Sebastian Michaelis," he whispers softly before he presses his burning lips to my own.

As my heart took its final beats, I allowed myself to think only of my young master. The burning slowly began to fill every cavern of my body but I no longer cared. My heart beats one last time; I give myself the final blow.

I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive.

**XXX**

There are many ways to kill a demon.

Love is one of them.

* * *

**J-C: THE END! *sniffles* I love Sebastian, and I end up killing him... -_-**

**~Sasuke~ You have an interesting way of celebrating your summer vacation...**

******Naruto: *nods* That was quite depressing...**

**J-C: Have you ever heard the song? Yes, this fanfiction was inspired by Linkin Park's song, Leave Out All The Rest. I was planning on making an amv with it for Sebastian and Ciel, but for now a one-shot will do. ^0^ Thank you to everyone who read it, and I apologize in advance for any tears that were shed and any feelings of depression. Please review and let me know what you think about my first attempt at a one-shot. Also, if I didn't rate it correctly, let me know. For now, I'll let it stay at T. I swear, the next time you guys will see me is with an update to either Broken or One Hell of a Master, I promise!**

**Ja ne for now! ^-^**


End file.
